


Moving Out -- Moving In

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff, College Student Dean, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Moving In Together, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets kicked out of the house by his father after he comes out. He has no where to go but to Dean's house, his boyfriend's. Mary is the only one home and she comforts him until Dean gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out -- Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Get out of my house! Pack your things and leave, I don’t care where!” Castiel bites back his retort and the tears pooling in his eyes. He’s only eighteen. He has no where to go.

Castiel runs up the stairs, slipping on a hoodie and boots, packing everything he has, not much, into three bags, a duffle and two backpacks.

He pulls the backpacks over his shoulders, the hood over his head, and then he’s out the door with duffle in hand.

His father slams the door behind him, and he’s saving the break down he’s about to have.

Think, think, think, he tells himself. Where can he go? There’s a shelter downtown, but he’ll never make it before the doors are closed.

Then it hits him.

_Dean_.

Dean and him have been dating for a little over two years, keeping it secret for just this reason. Just as Castiel thinks it’s as worse of a day as it can get, it starts to pour rain, instantaneously flooding the streets. As he walks, the rainwater fills his shoes. They make little squelching noises every time he takes a step.

It doesn't help his mood.

Dean’s house isn’t very far, but it feels like miles by the time he gets to Dean’s doorstep. He knocks on the door, bounces on his heels, bracing himself for another screaming match.

A blonde woman answers the door with a big smile.

“Can I help you?” She asks, and Castiel struggles to come up with an appropriate response.

“I . . . I’m dating your son, Dean, I don’t know if he’s mentioned me at all.” Mary’s face softens, and then she looks at the bags in his hands.

“Are you alright, sweetie? What’s your name?”

“Castiel. I -- my father kicked me out of the house, and I was wondering if I could just spend the night, maybe two while I look for a place to live.”

“Come in, come in. I have hot chocolate heating up. Dean’s not home yet, tonight he has night classes, but he’ll be home in an hour or so. Do you need anything?” He kicks off his shoes, puts them over the heating vent to dry at Mary’s command.

He follows her into the kitchen, and she sets a warm cup in front of him. He sits on the stool across from her, and she begins talking to him.

“So, how did you and Dean meet?” She asks, smiling at him over the rim of her mug, the steam making her blurred for a second.

“On campus. I went for a visiting day back two years ago to check it out, and he was in the group.”

“Was it love at first sight?” She asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively, and Castiel knows this is where Dean got his humor.

“Not really, he was sort of an ass. I was only sixteen, and he was eighteen, and he picked on me a little. When we got talking then I realized he’s really down-to-earth and kindhearted.”

“Do you love him?”

“Very much.”

“Then why did your father kick you out of the house?”

“I came out to him as gay, and he’s a very close-minded man. I don’t . . .” Castiel takes a deep breath. “I’m not mad. A little hurt, yes, but he was never a good man to begin with, so it doesn’t make my image of him any better or worse.”

“I’m so sorry I had to meet you like this. Do you have some clothes to change into? You can go up to Dean’s room, I’m sure you know where it is. Take a nap until he gets back, it'll help, I promise.”

Mary cleans up their cups, and Castiel goes up to the bathroom before going to Dean’s room. He towels himself off, makes sure he’s not going to make the bed wet. His hair clings to his forehead, and he runs the towel over his head before going to Dean’s room.

Dean’s bed is just as big as Castiel remembers it being.

He’s only been here a handful of times, when Dean’s parents and brother were out of town, but he knows it well enough for it to be a sort of second home.

He flops onto the sheets and breathes in the smell of Dean’s cologne. It’s been two weeks since they’ve seen each other, and Castiel hopes his presence is a welcome surprise.

Castiel turns the lights off, and then he curls back up in the sheets, almost immediately falling to sleep.

* * *

Dean drives home. He misses Cas. It’s been a long time since they’ve talked, seen each other, and he needs his boyfriend right now. He makes a detour towards his house, driving quickly to get there sooner.

He pulls up to the house, and there’s an unfamiliar car there. Usually Cas’ father is gone on the weekends, so Dean doesn’t know who it might be.

He walks up to the door and knocks, but it’s not Castiel that answers.

The man looks like the human personification of a mouse, with a little nose turned up at Dean, beady eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?” He snaps, and Dean curls in on himself a little. 

“I . . . I’m looking for Castiel.”

“He doesn’t live here anymore. You must be Dean Winchester, get off my lawn.”

The door is slammed in his face, and then he’s running to the car, jamming the key into the ignition and driving as fast as he can to his own house.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He calls Castiel’s cell phone, but it goes to his voicemail. “Fuck!”

When he gets to his house he doesn’t even bother grabbing his backpack from the backseat, just takes the stairs two at a time, ripping open the door.

Mary looks surprised, and he rushes up to her.

“Mom, has a guy with uh . . . blue eyes, dark hair, about my height, kinda dorky come by at all?”

“Go check upstairs.” She says, and Dean’s brow furrows. Before he has time to ask her about it, she walks away, knowing smile in place. Dean jogs up the stairs and opens his bedroom door.

Castiel’s there, spread eagle under the blankets, snoring quietly, drool dried on his chin. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and moves to his side.

“Cas, hey, buddy, wake up,” Dean shakes his shoulders, and he snorts before waking up.

“Wha -- Dean? Oh, Dean.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down into a fevered kiss. Dean falls into bed with him, bracing himself on his elbows. He breaks away to let Castiel breathe, and then kisses his forehead sweetly.

“Are you okay? I heard what happened.”

“Yeah,” Castiel rasps, and Dean kisses him once more on the lips. “I’m just worried. I don’t know where I’m going to live.”

“Here.”

“Dean, I can’t --”

“You can, too. My mom won’t care and I want you here.”

“I don’t want to impose so much like that, Dean,” Castiel whispers. Dean cards a hand through Cas’ long hair.

“You won’t be imposing. I’m in love with you, and I want you here. Plus, soon you’ll be going to the same school as me so we can carpool.”

Castiel laughs as Dean tickles his sides, and then shoves his chest so he rolls over.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

“We should get up, mom is making dinner.”

Dean helps Castiel up out of bed by his hands, and they kiss for a while before racing down the stairs to find Mary and Sam in the kitchen cooking.

“Hey, guys, is it cool if Castiel lives here for a while?”

“That’s fine, are you two okay?” Mary asks, worry crossing her expression, and Dean goes to hug her, kiss her on the head.

“Yeah, we’re great. What’re you cooking?”

“Pie and burgers.”

“Mm, my favorite.”

“Cas, do you like burgers?” Sam asks, and Castiel goes to sit next to him. Dean’s glad his family instantly loves Cas because he sure did.

That night at the dinner table he doesn’t shy away from holding Castiel’s hand or kissing him on the lips, and the happy look on his boyfriend’s face is well worth the teasing Sam does later.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
